


Fae

by yungidreamer



Series: October Fantasy Series [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Magic, Oral Sex, Running Away, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: A lonely fairy in the woods catches sight of an intriguing visitor who seems to love his forest as much as he does. He invites her in, but will she decide to stay?
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Series: October Fantasy Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947145
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Fae

She was here, Felix grinned to himself. He had watched her passing near his fairy circle for months, admiring her beauty and the way she always seemed to be so happy when she walked through the forest. He loved the wonder that came into her eyes when she spotted a pretty flower or a cute little bird flitting by.

“Please come in,” he said hopefully. “I promise not to keep you forever if you just come, just for a little while.” He just had to do something to catch her attention, to draw her inside. Felix put his hand on the ground near the edge of his circle letting out small tendrils of magic through his fingertips. The glowing vines of magic crawled over the forest floor bringing forth bursts of spring flowers where they touched.

The movement and bright colors caught her attention in the corner of her eye and she turned to see what was there. A curling carpet of spring blooms covered a short distance up a little incline to a ring of mushrooms growing in the forest floor. She would have sworn it wasn’t there a moment ago.

“How are these growing now?” She asked quietly, directing the question at no one in particular. “Lily of the Valley, crocus, and Siberian squill...you all bloom in spring. How are you here?”

Careful not to step on the flowers, she made her way up the incline to see what was there, what could make those flowers bloom. Stepping into the circle of light brown mushrooms, she turned in a little circle to take in the view of the forest from that point. Somehow it looked brighter, more vivid from that place where she stood. A slight rustling drew her attention to a tree stump a few meters behind her.

“Who are you?” She asked the boy who seemed to be suddenly sitting there, cross legged, his chin resting on the palms of his hands as he looked at her.

“I’m Felix,” he replied, standing up. “Welcome to my forest.”

“Your…” her voice drifted off. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I didn’t think this was private property.”

“No, please, don’t apologize,” he assured her, standing up and moving to join her. “I don’t mind having you here. It’s nice to see someone appreciate my forest.”

“Have...have you been watching me?” She asked, taking a half step back.

“A little,” he admitted shyly, smiling up at her through his lashes. “Your sketches of the birds were so pretty. Most people don’t pay enough attention to capture them so well.”

“Thank you, I suppose,” she replied. He made her feel funny. It was some sensation she couldn’t place when she looked at him. He was handsome and young looking, with sparkling eyes and a dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks. A mischief danced in his eyes when he looked at her with an adoring intensity. It should have made her uncomfortable, after all, he was a stranger she knew nothing about. Not to mention the strange way he was dressed. Why was he here by himself? How had he seen her and her sketches in the forest without her noticing?

“Did you like my flowers?” He asked, drawing closer.

“How did you get them to bloom so late in the year?” She asked, turning to look at the carpet of flowers again.

“Oh that’s easy,” he explained, taking her hand and pulling her along to an open part of the forest floor. “Like this,” he knelt down and placed his palm on the ground and let out a small burst of his powers. Around his hand golden ripples pushed out, leaving blooms that pushed up through the leaf litter in their wake. Her eyes went wide and she moved down to her knees to get closer to the sudden burst of flowers.

“Edelweiss,” she breathed quietly. “What are you?”

“I’m a fairy,” he answered, as if it should be obvious. “I live in the forest, care for the plants and the creatures here. Would you like to see my home?”

“Yes,” she said before she could think better of it. It seemed likely this was a dream, or maybe that she had lost her mind, and if that was the case where was the harm in going to see it? Taking her by the hand he led her to an old thick oak that grew near the edge of a small stream. It looked like an ordinary old tree until he put his hand on it and the front of the tree melted into an old door that opened inward. It didn’t look possible, the door seeming to be as large as one side of the tree, but he stepped inside, drawing her in behind him.

“Welcome,” he said as he closed the door behind her. She couldn’t respond as she tried to take in where she was. Through the door was a little world that seemed to defy definition as either a room or a forest. Somehow it was both and neither at the same time. The walls and ceiling were a dome of warm golden wood, shiny and smooth from years of being polished and cared for with gentle hands. Windows looked out through the notches left by knots that had been cleared and set with rippling glazing that sparkled in the low light. Shelf-like mushrooms grew in areas along the walls holding everything from little figures, to cups and plates. Off to one side sat a person sized nest on a little nook that came out from the wall. The mess of blankets that covered it, as well as the cushy looking pillows buried off to one side, looked like they were made of the softest silk in shades of green and brown. On the opposite side sat a table made from the top of a stump that extended from the wall, floating just the right height above the floor. Two small stumps sat, one on each side, providing seats for anyone who wanted to sit for some tea or food, if the mood struck. Spheres dangled here and there, bringing a glowing warm light to the space. It smelled fresh and woody, like rosemary and pine with just a hint of sandalwood, completing the sense of fantasy about the place.

“Wow,” was all she managed to say after taking it all in for a moment or two.

“Do you like it?” Felix asked, drawing up beside her and taking one of her hands in his. “I don’t really get visitors very often.”

“It’s wonderful,” she assured him, turning to look at him and finding his face far closer than she thought it was. A blush rose onto her cheeks and he gave her a warm grin as he took notice.

“I’m so glad you found my forest,” he sighed, taking a hand and brushing his fingers over her cheek. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

“No,” she said, her gaze dropping down to his perfectly shaped pink lips. It was just a dream after all, she told herself. If it was a dream, there was no harm. It couldn’t be real. Fairies didn’t exist, nothing could make flowers spring from nowhere, houses couldn’t appear inside trees.

Felix leaned in, brushing his lips against hers as gently as if he were kissing the fluff of a dandelion. His lips tasted like sweet clover and summer strawberries. His delicate hands held her face, tilting it just right so he could nuzzle his lips closer to hers. He filled her senses, with the sweet flavor of his lips and the gentle touch of his hands as they wandered from her face down to her shoulders and arms.

She was as wonderful as he had imagined, soft and giving under his touch. She was so alive and so warm in a way he had missed for so long. Humans usually held little attraction for him. They were short lived, selfish, and obsessed with their world of concrete and steel, missing the wonder and beauty of the nature so close to them. But she was sweet like a summer dawn and took joy in all the little details of the world around her. In her art she had captured the way the chickadee spread its wings as it turned in flight, the gloss of the leaves after the rain, and the glint of the spiderwebs in dawn mist.

“Let me touch you,” he asked quietly against the corner of her mouth.

“You already are,” she pointed out with a breathy laugh, her hands coming to rest on his waist.

“I meant like this,” he chuckled as his hand slipped over her clothed breast.

“Ah, right,” her cheeks went pinker as she pulled his hips closer to hers. 

“Is this alright?” Felix slid a hand up under her sweater, still staying over the soft cotton of her t-shirt. She nodded, getting a closer look at his face as he explored her gently. Near the corners of his eyes he had little marks that looked like tiny silver crescent moons, glowing lightly from within. Over the bridge of his nose and cheeks were freckles of bronze and gold along with those that looked like regular ones. His eyes were brown like the fertile soil of the forest, but had flecks of red and gold, like leaves in fall.

He brought his lips back to hers, guiding her backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the nest like bed. She let herself sink backwards into the softness of the bed and its blankets as he moved to lie beside her. Felix coaxed her into the center of the bed and curled up along her side.

“You’re so beautiful,” he told her, brushing a little hair out of her face.

“I…thank you,” she said shyly. Reaching up, she pulled his face back down to hers, capturing his lips. She kissed him with passion and desperation. He was beautiful, he was delicious, and he made her feel like she was coming alive after a long winter.

He slipped her sweater off and tossed it to the floor. He kissed his way over her cheek and down her neck as he snuck his hand under her shirt to touch the skin of her stomach for the first time. He sent out tendrils of magic over her skin, making her gasp at the feel.

“What did you do?” She panted.

“Just a little magic,” he explained timidly. “Did you like it?”

“Yes,” she nodded, desperate for him to do it again.

“Here,” he helped her pull off her shirt and her pants, leaving her only in her bra and underwear in the soft nest of the bed. He stretched out beside her, running his knuckles over her stomach lightly.

“What about you?” She asked, running her hand over the clothing that still covered him. “Can I see you?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” he gave a musical laugh and his clothes melted away.

“Easy indeed,” she gave a nervous giggle as she looked down the line of his naked body. “That shouldn’t be possible.” She said softly, running her fingers along his shoulder, touching the soft skin there. His body was long and lean, muscular but not the sort one got from strength training, it was the body of a runner, a swimmer, a dancer. He was beautiful as he smiled down at her. Splaying a hand over her stomach he sent out a small ripple of magic over her skin and she saw little golden waves move across her skin, bringing pleasure with them. She let out a ragged breath and gripped his bicep to steady herself. 

“Keep going,” she whispered, looking into his eyes. Felix leaned down and put his lips to hers and let a trickle of his magic into her through them. It amplified the cozy warmth of his lips and the taste of strawberries that washed through her. She urged him to deepen the kiss and helped him shift until he lay half on top of her as he did. When she touched him, she felt like she couldn’t get enough, couldn’t get close enough. He ran his fingers through her hair, holding her head as he explored her mouth.

A shiver went through her as his tongue tangled with hers and he slid a knee between her thighs. Her hands pressed against his back, feeling his muscles move under his soft skin. Somehow he managed to feel warm and hard and soft all at once under her touch. His magic intoxicated her, leaving her mind slowed and making the world have a pull and drag like water around her. She wanted more.

“Can we…,” she fidgeted, squeezing her thighs around his and hoping that would get her desire across.

“Are you sure you want to?” He ran a hand down her side to her waist. “I can make you feel good even if we don’t go all the way.” 

“But I want to,” she nodded emphatically. If this was a dream she wanted to have this moment. If it wasn’t a dream, she wanted to feel like this, take as much of this moment with her for as long as she could remember it. “Please touch me.”

“Of course,” he giggled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll touch you as much as you desire.” His fingers played at the edge of her bra strap and he moved it slowly off her shoulder. He kissed along where it had been as his hand went to cup the soft mound of her breast. Everywhere his skin touched hers, golden sparkles followed behind.

Felix loved watching her reaction, the way goosebumps prickled along her skin when he touched her. The way his magic could flow and tickle along her skin was intriguing. Even with other fairies it hadn’t been like this. Sometimes their powers clashed, sometimes it fizzled, something that was always a great disappointment when you were otherwise compatible. But even with the best of experiences he had had before, they didn’t compare to how it felt to share it with her.

He reached behind her and undid the contraption that was her bra, discarding it off the side of the bed with a toss. Running the tips of two fingers over her from the notch in her collarbone down between her breasts and to the dip of her belly button. Her back arched and her muscles twitched under his touch. She looked so pretty like this.

“Can I take these off too?” He asked as he fingered the waistband of her panties. She nodded, lifting her hips to help him do it. Felix slid them down her hips and thighs, tossing them vaguely in the direction her bra had gone. With her now as naked as he was, he straddled her legs, sitting on his heels near her knees.

“If I said you were the prettiest thing in my forest would you believe me?” He asked, letting his eyes rake over her beneath him.

“No,” she admitted, moving her hands to cover herself.

“No, little one,” he leaned forward and entwined his fingers with hers and brought them to his lips. “Don’t hide. You are so beautiful to my eyes.”

“You’re too pretty to be believed,” she shook her head, pulling at him to ask him to lie down with her. He obliged and covered her body with his. A tingle went through him as so much of their bodies came into contact and he let out a gasp, as did she.

“Does it always feel this good for a fairy?” She asked as she moved her legs to cradle his hips.

“No, my magic seems to like you as much as I do,” He smiled. She smiled back and brushed his lavender bangs off his forehead. His lips returned to hers, giving them ravenous kisses as his hunger filled his skin. He moved his lips over her cheek and down her throat, making a slow sojourn down her body. He sucked and licked along her collarbone, enjoying the thin and sensitive skin there. Next he moved to her breast, sucking one nipple into his mouth as his fingers pinched the other lightly.

“Felix,” she gasped, her hands gripping his hair lightly. “You feel like heaven.”

“My love, you are heaven,” he replied, kissing along the underside of her breast and down her ribs. Eventually he found himself stretched out between her thighs, eager to explore her there. He placed little kisses on the inside of her thigh, enjoying the sparks he left in his wake. She was endlessly entertaining to touch and watch and enjoy for him.

He ran his tongue up her length tasting the moisture that had gathered there. She was sweet and salty to his taste buds, the perfect mix of intoxicating flavors. Her back arched under his touch and he spread her thighs wider. He watched her as he licked and sucked at her, loving how she reacted to him. She looked beautiful squirming under his ministrations. 

Warm sensations enveloped her as her pleasure increased. It built inside her like a slowly lapping tide, curling against the inside of her body. Her hands reached for his as she could feel it rising and threatening to drown her with desire. He held her, a touch stone in a storm as she came apart underneath him. Moving up to lie beside her again, he admired her expression and how much she looked like she belonged here like this.

“I want to keep you,” he sighed, tracing the line of her features with his eyes. “But I can’t make that choice for you.”

“What if I decide to stay?” She asked, ready to say she would already.

“Don’t decide now,” he shook his head gently, cocooning them both in the soft blankets as he moved on top of her. “For now, just be with me.” He kissed her and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Let’s just have this now.”

She nodded and said nothing else as he slid himself inside her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, taking in the scent of her. It was as perfect a moment as he had ever had, sharing the warmth of their bodies, a mingling of their souls. They made love until they were both exhausted, falling into a contented slumber in the secret of his tree.

***

Hours later when they awoke, Felix helped her dress and walked with her to the edge of his circle. He wanted to keep her, to share the joys of his forest with her and perhaps he still would, but he would not do it by trickery. He could, and many of his kind did, but he loved the kindness of her soul too much to win it through deceit.

“Here,” he took one of her hands in his, pressing it between his two and sending a bit of magic through it. “Take some time to think, but if you choose to return, this will let you find me again.” When he drew his hand back, there was a mark on her palm that looked like a faint gray crescent moon. “If you choose to come back to me, I will share all I have with you; my forest, my magic, my heart. But if you come there is no going back, if you become part of my world you cannot go back to what you were, so think carefully on this choice. I would understand if you chose not to come back.”

“I don’t want to go,” She sighed. “If I go, I’m afraid this will all have been a dream. Or if it isn’t, what if I forget?”

“You won’t forget,” Felix promised, pointing to the mark on her hand. “This will stay on you, at least for a little while and I promise I’m not a dream.”

“Can I come back tomorrow?” She asked hopefully.

“Perhaps wait a little longer,” he laughed, cupping her cheek. “Come back in a week, find me then. Be careful going home, it's starting to get dark.” She nodded, stepping out of the circle of mushrooms to suddenly find herself alone in a forest that felt different than it had just a few moments before. She scurried down the path that led back home, leaving a piece of herself behind.

***

It had been a week and waiting so long had been a daily fight. The face of Felix haunted her dreams and her waking hours. She had spent much of the first few days sketching it in the hopes that it would give her some peace; exorcise it from her mind. But somehow she couldn’t capture just the right sparkle in his gaze, or the glint of his freckles in the glow of the light. She spent pages and pages sketching it, painting it, but could not get the memories on the paper. The results were beautiful, some of the best she had ever done of a person, her friends assured her, but she knew it wasn’t right.

At night she lay in bed, touching the mark he had left on her, willing him to hear her thoughts so that he would remember her too. _What if he forgets me?_ She wondered to herself. _What if he doesn’t want me back? I never should have gone._ She sighed and turned over in her bed, struggling for sleep to take her.

_Just three more days…_

_Just two now…_

_Tomorrow!_

In the morning she had sat at her desk, penning a few notes to her friends and family in the hopes that it would at least make them worry less. She laid the envelopes on her bed, under the edge of her pillow, partially hiding them from sight. If she couldn’t find him again she would have time to destroy them before anyone would take note of them or even that she had been gone. She took with her a few photos, the necklace she had inherited from her grandmother, and the little music box her father had given her as a child.

She closed the door and locked it, slipping her keys into her pocket. Her feet walked her back to that place without a thought. She found the woods and the little half hidden trail that had teased her mind for last week. The wind blew through the mostly empty branches of the fall trees as milky light filtered down to the forest floor. The sound of her footsteps grew more faint as the visible path disappeared, becoming moss and the litter of fallen leaves.

She knew she must be getting closer as the forest began to grow quieter around her. She looked for the incline and the circle of mushrooms she knew must be near as she rubbed the mark on the palm of her hand.

“Felix,” she whispered under her breath, the fear she would not find him again welling up in her chest. She closed her eyes and said his name quietly, half a prayer, half a question. When she opened her eyes, before her floated a small orange ball of light that pulsed slowly as it floated just a little ahead of her. Her feet followed it without a second thought, slowly making her way through the last tangle of branches before she finally saw it.

“Felix, are you here?” She asked, carefully getting nearer his fairy circle.

“You came back,” his voice floated out to her a moment before he stepped out in front of her. “I had hoped you would, but…”

“Of course,” she extended her hand with the little crescent to him, taking those last few steps up to the line of mushrooms.

“Come inside, let me give you a little something to eat,” Felix offered with a smile.


End file.
